


I can't wake up (the dreams are too good)

by EvannaWebb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, i don't know what happened, it wasn't meant to happen, this was meant to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvannaWebb/pseuds/EvannaWebb
Summary: Dean is dying and Sam and Cass need to say goodbye.My take on how the show should end. I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry guys. This is my first fic for this sight and my first for SPN at all. This idea started as a happy fun way to introduce Destiel to the show... It got dark fast. Sorry.

Dean was dead. Or at least he was very close to dead and Sam had no idea what to do.

Dean had been jumped on a mission after he and Sam had a fight and Sam was drowning in guilt. Dean’s head had been half destroyed after a vampire had cracked his skull against the edge of a concrete slab and drunk a lot of his blood. According to the doctors, Dean had been bleeding out for several minutes before a worker from the factory he’d been at found him and called 911. Sam had been called nearly 20 minutes after Dean was admitted to hospital because they haven’t been able to identify him from how badly beat up he was. He was nearly dead by the time Sam got there and hadn’t really recovered in any way over the last 21 hours. Dean had fallen into a coma not long after Sam arrived and his vitals were getting weaker and weaker as time passed. After nearly 3 hours of sitting and waiting for Dean to suddenly wake up and laugh about their stupid fight, He called Cass to tell him what happened. Cass arrived, with Crowley in tow unfortunately, in less than a minute.

Crowley disappeared after hour 2, finally getting bored with seeing Cass and Sam break down over Dean. 

Sam went completely numb, after Dean went into cardiac arrest for the second time, during hour 8.

Cass stopped pacing after hour 9 and Sam passed out for 4 hours after hour 10, only to be woken by Dean going into cardiac arrest for the third time.

At hour 15 Cass bought in coffee from the machine down the hall. 

At hour 20 he came up with a plan.

Cass could see Dean’s life force ebbing away slowly and decided that there was no way he was letting Dean leave without saying goodbye to him and Sam. Cass didn’t have his full strength back but he had enough for a trip into Dean’s mind. Cass pulled Sam from his downward spiral with the idea.

“Why didn’t you do this before, Cass?” Sam asked in a dangerous whisper, “We could’ve saved him already if you had just done it earlier!”

Cass stepped away from Sam and explained, “I couldn’t Sam. I am not at full strength and trying to hijack someone’s brain while there still alive would stop them being that way very fast!” Trying to keep his voice down and not wake the sleeping hospital. “Sam”, He said in a much calmer tone, “the only reason I would be able to do it now is because… He’s barely there at all Sam, He won’t make it to the morning and you need to say goodbye. Remember, you don’t have any more lives left.”

At that Sam looked up at Cass. He was right, they had no more chances left. Dean was as good as gone and Sam was too scared to say goodbye. After thinking it over for a few minutes Sam finally agreed.

In only a few minutes they were inside Deans mind. It looked like an asylum, a grubby white hall with doors spread along it with neat tags on each one. 

The first door they came across was labelled as ‘Dad’ and inside was an explosion of memories of not just John, but Bobby as well. Them playing catch or learning to fire a shotgun. 

The next was labelled ‘Mom’ and inside that were all dean’s memories of Mary and also Ellen.

The next was labelled ‘Sammy’ and inside that were memories of Sam and Dean being children or Dean teaching Sammy how to do something new. 

The next was labelled ‘Past Loves’ inside were mostly memories of Lisa and Ben but a few other girls filed past as well. And on and on these doors went, Dean never being in any, until they came across the last door.

‘Family’.

Inside were memories of John, Mary, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Benny, Charlie, Cass and Sammy, and that’s were Dean was waiting. He was sitting in a memory of him and Cass sitting on a park bench after a hunt that hadn’t gone well. Memory Dean was being crushed under the weight of the guilt he felt when Memory Cass suddenly pulled him in for a hug but instead kissed Dean right on the mouth.

Sam looked in shock but Cass just smiled at the memory and went to grab the real Dean. When his hand landed on Deans shoulder the hunter barely moved, only turning his head to look into Cass’s eyes while speaking in a faraway voice, “I know I’m dying Cass. I… I just wanted to re watch my favourite memories before I go.” Tears rolling down his face silently as he realised they came to say goodbye.

“Please just promise me you won’t try to bring me back Sammy, or you Cass. I… I lo… I love you guys, but please leave me to rest in peace and carry on with your lives.” Dean managed to croak out, his voice hoarse from crying.

“Ok Dean.” They both managed to say at last after a lot of choked back sobs.

“Bye Cass.”

“Goodbye my Hunter.”

“Bye Sammy.”

“Good... Goodbye Dean.”

Time was running short as Cass’s powers drained. They all managed to not fall apart until Sam and Cass started to leave and Sam hugged Dean one last time.

“No chick flick moments, Bitch.”

“You love them, Jerk.”

“yeah, I do,” Dean finally cried out as Sammy and his angel left. 

It was time to go.

Sam woke from the trip into Dean’s head to the heart monitor flat lining for the last time. He and Cass stood to the side as they watched the person they loved most die.

At hour 23 Dean Winchester was pronounced dead. Sam got his phone and called all of their friends and family left. He’d be damned if Dean didn’t get a true hunters funeral.

At hour 50 Dean Winchesters body was burned, his ashes scattering in the wind.  
The last things to be heard at that site were 2 lines no one ever thought would be heard.

“Goodbye Dean,” was what the people on earth heard, but a heartbreaking cry that was heard by every resident of Heaven, Hell and all of God’s creations was,

“Dean Winchester is dead!”


End file.
